


Is she dead

by orphan_account



Series: Life is mystery [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Horror, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, School Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After their missing friend who found dead, at least the girls thought that, but  after mystery text message they are not sure, who is this person who is harassing them?? who is mystery A





	Is she dead

Coming soon 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wanted to write another fic another fandom... because why not.. :D and I love this TV series..... I don`t know if this goes like it goes in TV but still...


End file.
